Harry and Ginny Love story after the War
by SweetGinny88
Summary: What happens to Harry and Ginny After War. Will Ginny take Harry back or will he have to show her how much she means to him? What will happen to Teddy and the rest of the Weasley family? Rating is for later chapters for disruptive love scenes.
1. chapter 1 forgiveness edited

Harry and Ginny After the War  
Chapter 1: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own not J.K Rowling so there for I own nothing.

A/N I didn't like the way J.K ended it with Harry just going to bed after Voldemort dies I thought that was too anticlimactic. So I am changing it a little in this story.

He's died, he's gone I am free. He thought to himself as he staggered to his feet. His next thought as he looked around the great hall was of Ginny. Harry searched each face looking for her, finally spotting her sitting with her family around Fred, Remus and Tonks bodies. He stopped in his tracks staring at the bodies of three people he loved. Tear's running down his face, he hit his knees not having the strength to walk or even stand, sobs racking his body. Harry was crying for his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric and for anyone else that gave their life before he could put a stop to all this. He was crying for the ones that lived and their pain that he caused. He felt arms wrap around him then a familiar flower scent filled his since's. Harry love it's okay, said the sweetest voice Harry had ever heard. Ginny, he said looking up at her. I am so sorry. Harry get up love let's go to the hospital wing. Ron help me get him up, said Ginny. I am sorry…I am sorry Harry cry's out before he pass's out. HARRY, Ginny screams. Ron bends down and pick's Harry up. Bill help me get him up to the hospital wing. Bill and Ron work together to Harry to the hospital wing as fast as they can with the rest of the family following close behind. Once they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey rushed them to the first open bed and started running a test on Harry while the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione started explaining what happened.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey walked up to the Weasley's. Is he okay? asked Ginny. "He will live but I don't think he will be okay for awhile", she said sadly. "What do you mean Poppy"? asked a panic-stricken Mrs Weasley. Harry was hit with dark magic. If I had to guess I would say the killing curse. He will be asleep for awhile. Everyone gasped aside from Ron and Hermione. Ginny noticed this and asked, "Why aren't you two surprised"? she said pointing to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron as if saying should we tell them? With a nod from Ron Hermione began telling the story of how they spent last year together. "Please understand there are some things we can't tell you that's Harry's job but we can tell enough so that you know what we did while we were away. Ron will you go grab Professor McGonagle she should hear this too". No need Miss Granger I am here, said Mcgonagle walking up to the group. Hermione smiled at her, "Hello professor." "I was just coming to check on Harry. What can I do for you?", said Professor McGonagle. "I was just about to tell everyone about Harry and some of what happened.",said Hermione. "Very well," McGonagle said as she conjured up a chair.  
Right well, Hermione began, it all started after we left Bill's and Fleur's wedding…

Hermione told about the Horcruxes, breaking into Gringotts bank to get into the volt to get the cup and getting into the ministry to get the locket. She told them about the ring Dumbledore destroyed and why they came to Hogwarts. Ginny looked at Hermione and said with pleading eyes, "That doesn't explain why he went into the forest." Hermione looked at Ginny apologetically, "I am sorry Ginny that his Harry's part of the story to tell not mine. All I can say is if Harry got hit with A killing curse and lived only he knows why." Ginny nodded in understanding. She moved her chair next to Harry's bed and held his hand waiting for him to wake up.

"Miss Granger, would you to be able to tell Kingsley and a few other people about this?", asked McGonagle. "I am sorry Professor but that is up to Harry. I know he would be okay with us telling you and the Weasley's but anyone beyond that will be up to Harry to tell. However, Professor, there are some books that I think need to be removed from the School's library.", Hermione said. "Oh and which ones are those Miss Granger?", asked Mcgonagle curiously. "Any book referring to Horcruxes's and how you make them. Voldemort found out about them in the School's restricted section". Mcgonagle wholeheartedly agreed and made a mental note to ask Dumbledores portrait about that later. "Well, I think we all need rest," said Mrs Weasley. We will be staying in Gryffindor tower. Off to bed all of you, we have a long day tomorrow. Knowing that Ginny wouldn't go without Harry looked at her daughter and could see the love she held for Harry. "Ginny dear why don't you stay up here with Harry and Wake us if anything changes." Ginny smiled at her mother, offering a silent thank you. "I will Mum I promise." Everyone walked out leaving Harry and Ginny alone. The next day came and went with Harry still unconscious. Plans were made for Fred, Remus and Tonks funeral. The remaining kids left at the school where picked up by family's or loaded on the express to be taken back to London to be picked up there. Ginny only left Harry's side to use the loo and to eat. Tonks's Mum brought Teddy over to see Harry so he could meet Teddy but still, Harry wouldn't wake. It wasn't until the middle of the night that Harry finally woke.

Giinnny, Harry moaned. "I am right here Harry," said Ginny as she lovingly placed her hand on his face. Harry opened his eye's seeking out his favorite pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Ginny, you're okay", Harry sat up and pulled Ginny straight to him not caring about the pain he felt sitting up. "Your alive", he says as he nuzzles his face into her neck. "You're alive, your alive", he repeats over and over again, trying to convince himself he's not dreaming. Ginny pulls him tighter to her and kisses his neck. "I can't believe your alive," she said. By this point, she's crying. "I am so happy your okay but I am so mad at you, she said returning his earlier sentiment.

Harry pulls back enough to look at her and kisses her the way he has been dreaming about for the last year. He runs his tongue along Ginny's bottom lip asking for entrance, Ginny give it freely. Harry explores her mouth tasting her, trying to commit the way her lips feel to his memory. Harry pulls away not wanting to push Ginny. They needed to talk first and he understood that. "I know you're mad at me and I expected you to be but I am glad you stayed with me. I promise I 'll tell you anything you want to know about this last year just let me hold you, please?" Ginny smiled and asked Anything?  
"Anything you want to know and I will be completely honest with you love", Harry said as he pulled her down on the bed so that she's laying next to him. "Why didn't you talk to me when you came back to the burrow before you left with Ron and Hermione?", she asked. Harry kissed the top of her head and said, "I thought if I pushed you away it would have been easier to leave when the time came. I was wrong. Every day I wanted nothing more than pull into your room and snog the life out of you. I didn't think I was allowed to be happy because everyone that I have loved or that has loved me has died. Besides Ron and Hermione, you were the last person I had left on this earth who means the most to me. If you had died Ginny then I wouldn't have had a reason to come back when Tom killed me in the forest. I also was trying to not hurt you more by making you think I had changed my mind. Then you kissed me in your room and I nearly lost all reasoning. I never wanted that kiss to end. I almost killed Ron for opening that door."

Ginny lifted her head from his chest and put it on the pillow so she was facing him. "What do you mean by coming back after Tom killed you?" Harry thought for a second before answering. "Let me start by telling Why I had to go into the forest. While I was away…. Ginny cut him off, Hermione already told us about the Horcruxes but she didn't tell me what that had to do with you walking right past me on your way to the forest without even saying goodbye or hey Ginny I love you." Harry looked at her shocked. "You knew I was there?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course, I knew Harry. I don't know how to explain it other then I felt you I somehow knew you were nearby." Harry thought for a second and shook his head as if to clear it. "I found Snape in the boat house after Voldemort's snake bit him. With his dying breath, he had me put some of his tears in a vile and take it to Dumbledores pensive. I put the tears in and watched Snape's memories. I found out that Snape wasn't a bad guy after all. He was a double agent. He was the inside man for our side." Ginny was confused. "Harry Snape killed Dumbledore how does that not make him a bad guy?" "Because Dumbledore and Snape planned for that to happen. One of the Horcruxes was a ring. Without thinking about Dumbledore put the ring and it cursed him to die basically. Snape was giving him positions to delay the effects but there was no cure for it. So they planned for Snape to kill him so that it would look like he had taken Voldemort's side. Anyway, while I was watching his memories I found out that I was a Horcruxes but one that Voldemort didn't mean to make. That's how I served the night my parents died. When my Mum took the killing curse for me that night it activated a kind of magic that Voldemort never understood, it was love. That's part of the reason I had to go back to the Dursleys every year." Ginny was quiet for a minute letting everything sink in. "Why did you just walk by? Why didn't you stop and say goodbye?"

Harry sighed, "Would you have let me leave if I had stopped? Would you have let me do what I needed to do if I had stopped?" He waited for her to answer. When he didn't think he was going to get an answer he started to speak but stopped when Ginny finally spoke. "I honestly don't know Harry but something tells this isn't about what I would have done it's about what you couldn't or wouldn't do. So why didn't you stop?" Harry sighed again before speaking, "Because I wouldn't have been able to go into the forest and face my death if I had stopped. Because letting you go once was hard enough", he said in defeat. Ginny sighed, "You hurt me, Harry. I know you think breaking up with me was protecting me but what you forgot was I was already a target. I am Weasley for one thing. We made no secret of who's side we were on. Everyone already knew you were my boyfriend and while you lot were off finding Horcruxes' Nev, Luna and Me ran the DA here at school. So your breaking up with me was useless. I would have been attacked anyway. All you did was deprive us of time we could have had together." Ginny I….,Harry began but was interrupted. "No, she yelled, Let me finish Harry. You made me feel like you didn't want me anymore. I lied to me and pushed me away because you were selfish and wanted to took the easy way out. You died, Harry! You died and I wanted to die with you. I didn't want to be in a world where you didn't get to live. I went after Bellatrix because I wanted someone to pay. I was mad at you for leaving me and I was mad at them for taking you away." She was starting to cry. Harry reached up and wiped away her tears. "I am so sorry Ginny. Your right I was being selfish because I did the one thing I was trying to protect you from. I hurt you and I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. If you will have me? I love you, Ginny Weasley." Ginny stared at him in shock. "You love me?"  
Harry kissed her lightly on the lips before answering. "More than anything or anyone in the world. Our kiss we shared on my birthday was my last thought right before I died. I thought of you and how much I wanted just one more minute with you. You are the reason I came back." Ginny kissed him with every ounce of love she had in her. She only stopped the kiss when air became a necessity. "I love you to Harry but how do I trust you? How do I know you won't leave me again when some big danger comes lurking around the corner? If you want us to work you're going to have to take me with you and let me fight and trust that I can protect myself or you don't and then there is no us. I wont to watch you leave again and wonder if you're alive or not. That the package you get with me, Harry. That's the way it has to be from now on." Harry looked into her chocolate brown eye's, from now on we fight together. He leaned in and Kissed her. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He moved his kisses down her neck and lightly biting and sucking his way down it. He rolled on top of her continuing his way down her body. "Harry…Harry wait we can't not right now." Harry lifted his head up. "I am sorry Ginny I didn't mean to push I guess I got carried away". "Harry no that's not what I mean. I want to trust me I do but we are in the hospital wing love", she said smiling up at him. "Oh, right….I forgot. He rolls off her and lays back down next to her. Ginny laughs and cups his face with her hands. I love you, Harry." He leans into her touch. "I love you, Ginny." They cuddle with each other and fall asleep. Both completely happy for the first time in a year.


	2. Chapter 2 healing the sick Edited

H&G  
Chapter 2  
Madam Pomfrey started her morning checking up on her patients. When she got to Harry's bed she could help but smile. The-Boy-Who-Lived looking happier in his sleep then she had seen him in years. Cuddled up next to him was Ginny Weasley with an equally happy smile on her face. Madam Pomfrey was pulled out of her own thoughts by Molly Weasley. "I haven't seen her this Happy since before her first year at Hogwarts. I don't think I have ever seen Harry this happy." Madam Pomfrey looked over at Molly, "your going to have a hard time keeping these to apart. They are in love. You can see it in radiating off of them." Molly smiled down at them. "I wouldn't dream of keeping them apart. When Harry left during the Wedding he took a piece of Ginny with him. She never seemed to be whole after that. She would have nightmares about him at night while he was away. She never told anyone about them but I could hear her at night when she was home." Madam Pomfrey gave Molly a thoughtful look. "So what are you going to do with them when they go home?" Molly couldn't help but cry a little before she answered. "I am going to let them be two teenagers who are in love. Harry has never been able to be really carefree and have a childhood. I can't give him his childhood back, it's too late for that, but I can let him be carefree for as long as possible." Come on let's let them sleep, said Madam Pomfrey. Both women walked away smiling.

Ginny woke first feeling oddly warm and then she felt it, an arm wrapped around her waist. Yesterday come rushing back to her. The war, Harry passing out, staying with him in the hospital wing. She carefully turned around in Harry's arms so she was facing him. She pushed the hair back from his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. He needs a haircut she thought to herself. Ginny's need to go pee got the best of her so she carefully slipped out of bed and ran to the loo.

Harry's eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was how empty his bed felt. Ginny was gone, he thought to himself. Was she even here or was it all a dream. It felt so real, he said softly. "What did?" said Ginny walked through the certain. "Ginny!," Harry said excitedly. "It was real. I wasn't dreaming." He pulled her down on the bed and started kissing her. Mmmm, Ginny moaned. "Yes, Harry, it was real," she smiled. He just smiled and went back to kissing her. He lightly pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Harry moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and placed opened mouth kisses all down her neck till he got to the place between her neck and shoulder and sucked lightly making Ginny moan. "Missed-You-So-Much", he said in between kisses. "I missed you to Harry," she said stretching her neck to give better access. Harry worked his way back up to her mouth before he captured her lips again snogged her until air was needed. Ginny laughed, "you still remember all my spots." "Your spots?" he said running his fingers throw her hair. When we first started dating you said, "I want to find all the spots that drive you crazy when I kiss you." Harry laughed, "I remember that. It was after our first kiss in the common room. I asked you to come outside with me after word so we could talk." Ginny nodded, "We ran through the castle and the minute we got outside you wrapped your arms around my waist and kissed me again. Which surprised me because I thought for sure you were going to be too scared or nervous to try kissing me again so soon," she smiled up at him running her fingers throw his hair. He laughed, "I was nervous. I wasn't sure if you even wanted me to do it the first time but once I did kiss you I couldn't stop. Kissing you was better than any daydream I had. So when I got you outside my fist thought was maybe if you keep kissing her she won't say anything. Of course, I was wrong." "I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't kept bumping my nose," laughed Ginny. Harry nodded his head, "that's when we had the talk."

Flashback—

"Harry wait… wait relax a minute," said Ginny. "Am I doing it wrong?" asked Harry. "I am sorry Gin but I have only ever kissed one other girl and that didn't go well." Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. "First of all, she said smiling at him, your not doing it wrong you just need to relax. You keep dumping my nose. Like this", she moved her head to one side and brought her lips to Harry's. She softly moved her lips over his and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Ginny pulled away. "Second, of all, I am very happy to hear your kiss with Cho didn't go well." She smiled at him. "Not that I am complaining or anything but how did you know it was Cho that kissed me?" asked Harry.

"It was after we were all leaving the ROR after one of our DA meetings. I noticed you talking to Cho. I saw the mistletoe and you both leaning in for the kiss. I walked out before the kiss actually happened but I know that's where it was going and I didn't want to stay around and watch." Harry looked into to her chocolate brown eyes and said most sincerely, "My kiss with you was better then anything I could have dreamed up." He leaned in and lightly kissed her. "Can you teach me to kiss like that?, he asked. Ginny looked at him confused for a moment. Seeing her confused look Harry elaborated for her. "Can you teach me to kiss the way you just kissed me?" A look of realization came across Ginny face and she smiled mischievously at him. "I don't know Harry a kissing lesson like that can take a lot of practice." He smiled at her, "practice makes perfect," he said leaning in for anther kiss. "Come one let's go find a place to sit so I can snog you properly.", he said. Ginny Kissed him back before saying, "you read my mind." They ended up at a big tree by the lake, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and Harry was leaning with his back against the tree trunk.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear but then he had a thought. "Hey, Ginny will be my girlfriend?" She just smiled at him lovingly, kissed him and said, "Of course, I will Harry." He couldn't help but feel like he had just been given the greatest gift he had ever gotten. "So whats my first lesson?" he asked leaning in for a kiss.  
Ginny put one of her arms around his neck and the other hand palmed his check. "A good kiss is all in the approach, said Ginny. You need to relax and stay relaxed. Right, said Harry. Ginny smiled at him, Take a deep breath. He did. Now when you kiss a girl, You need to pay attention, said Ginny. I mean really pay attention. A good kiss, It has to be savored. Imagine you're eating a really incredible strawberry. I don't mean start chewing, but if you slow down and you eat a really ripe strawberry and you pay attention to how the fruit tastes on your tongue, the texture of it. That's how you approach a good kiss."

"Wow," said Harry. His trousers feeling tight. "Okay now kiss me again," she said. Harry nodded his head trying to remember everything she said. Truth be told he had to focus a lot harder than he normal did because all he wanted to do while Ginny was talking was kiss her, but he asked for this lesson so he tried his hardest to pay attention. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He lightly brushed her back from her shoulders. It felt very soft in his fingers. Then he reached up and touched her face. "That's good," she said. Encouraged, Harry leaned closer. Ginny closed her eyes. He brushed his lips against hers. He reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around the base of Ginny's neck, and deepened the kiss. Not to much tongue, he thought to himself, but she opened her mouth and he felt her tongue brush feather light against his.

Oh, merlin he thought to himself, as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his hair. Their tongues tangled slowly against each other, their mouths moved and pressed together. He felt a moan escape from his throat. The kiss processed for several more seconds, slow and deep and wet, but not too wet. It was perfect. Ginny broke the kiss and Harry almost protested out loud, but he found he couldn't talk. His pants were pinching him painfully. He was breathing heavily. He couldn't remember kissing Cho like that, ever.  
"That was very good," said Ginny, looking flushed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. That was Amazing Harry, she said smiling.  
"Well, I had a good teacher," he says smiling right back at her.  
-end of flashback-

Ginny laughed after seeing the goofy grin Harry was sporting. What, he asked? "That grin your sporting is the same one you had when you and I would go snog somewhere." Now it was his turn to laugh. "That's because I would think to myself, How lucky am I? I get to kiss Ginny Weasley every day for as long as I want or as long as she lets me without getting Bat Bogey Hexed." Ginny couldn't hold in the laugh the exploded for her even if she wanted to. It had been a year since Harry and her joked and laughed about anything. She knew once they left the hospital and reality hit them, it would be awhile before they could joke like this again. So she just smiled at him and said, "I remember when you would wait for me at the library when I would finish one of my study session' s with my friends and say, I think I need more practice it's been a whole hour since we last kissed and I think I am starting to forget." Harry laughed at the memory. "Yes and then you would say, practice makes perfect."

"I wished every day I was away that I could have had you with me. There wasn't day that went by that I didn't think about you. Before we left bill's wedding and I saw you fighting that guy I tried helping you but Remus stopped me and told me to go. He pushed me back toward Ron and Hermione. Before I knew what was happening I was gone and all I could think was is Ginny okay did someone help her? I wanted so badly to go back to see if you were alright but Ron reminded me that going would put everyone in more danger." Ginny looked into his green eye's, eye's that she could get lost in and said, "Remus helped me after you left not too long after that Mum, Dad, the twins, and the rest of the family left and not too long after that I left for Hogwarts. I was wishing you would have taken me with you and hoping you would back and at least say goodbye."

"Would you have let me say goodbye? Or would you have tied me down till I saw things your way?" asked Harry. Ginny thought for a moment. "I would have tried to convince you to let me come with you. Then I would have let you go. Dumbledore was right. You were never going to be happy till Voldemort was gone. It wasn't you leaving that I had the problem with. It was you breaking things off with me and then pushing me away. It made me feel like you no longer wanted me. I felt like you just pushed me aside and the worst part was that you mad it seem like it was easy for you." Well, then I must be a damn good actor because leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, said Harry. "When I started dating you I was the happiest I had been in years. Being with you meant I could have a future. One that I didn't think I could ever have. Then after Dumbledore died and I realized what I had to do, I knew I had to let you go because if Voldemort ever found out about how I felt about you then he would use you against me. I was afraid I would lose you. I wanted to you more than anything. I couldn't take you with me because you were underage, they could still track you and because I love you and everyone I love seems to die on me." Wait you love me? Asked Ginny. Harry kissed her on the lips and without any doubt said, "I love you very much, Ginny Weasley. It's something I realized while we were apart. If my feelings for you weren't love then they would have gone away or I would have able to forget about you and focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't do that. Every day I was away from you only made me miss you more." Ginny kissed him passionately before saying, "I love you to Harry Potter!" Harry pulled her closer to him if that was even possible and said, "So does this mean you will be my girlfriend again?" "Mmmm let me think about this," She said teasingly. Harry started tickling her. "Okay Okay Okay you win," she said. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend but we still have a lot to talk about Harry and you have to understand that although I understand your reasoning for ending things with me I need you to understand that what you did broke some of the trust I had with you and that needs to be errand back. I need to know that you're not just going to up and leave me at the first sign of danger and claim it's for my own safety. If we are going to be together then you need to understand that we do thing as a team. I need you to understand that I can protect myself and that I am allowed to protect you as much as you are allowed to protect me. Can you handle all of that?" Harry looked her straight in the eye and said, "I will do anything I need to do so that you can trust me again and from now on you and I are a team I promise." Ginny couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at that very moment. "Then yes I will be your girlfriend," she said kissing him lightly on the lips. Just then Harry's stomach rumbled. "Lets see if we can get some food," she said happily. Before Ginny could get up Madam Pomfrey come to check on them. "Alright lets do some more test then your free to go if they turn out okay," she said looking at Hary. They both nodded and the Med with began testing.


	3. Chapter 3 fighting

When Harry finished his check up in the hospital wing Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall. Much to Harry's surprise he was not met with the normal whispers and pointing instead he was met with applause. Everyone was standing up clapping as Harry and Ginny walked down to their table. "See Harry no one blames you. They are all grateful and happy, very happy that it's all over", said Ginny. Harry looked over at her as they sat down at the table and said, "but it's not over Ginny. There is still death eaters out there aren't there?" chose that moment to speak up. "There will always be evil in the world Harry. It's not your responsibility to rid the world of all of all of it. You did your part, Harry. It was the hardest part as a matter of fact so live your life now and leave the rest to someone else.

"Dad's right Harry", said Ginny. "It's not up to you anymore." Harry looked from and back to Ginny. "But it's all I know how to do. What am I supposed to do?" Ginny smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "We will help you love. You're not on your own anymore love. We are your family we always have been and always will be." Ron looked over at him. "she right mate." Harry nodded and smiled at his family. "Family huh I like the sound of that.", he smiled. "Right well tuck in everyone", said Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The school staff and a team from the ministry started repairs on the castles. Family's picked up their loved ones and funerals were arranged. Harry told all the Weasley's, Kingsley and McGonagal about his year away, filling in what Hermione and Ron couldn't tell them.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's left for burrow left the burrow later night. Harry tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep. Giving up on sleep he pulled the covers back, getting out of bed he headed to Ginny's room. Careful not to hit the creaky step on his way downstairs, to avoid waking anyone, he made it to Ginny's room unnoticed. He quietly opened her door and stepped in. "Ginny, he whispered. You awake"? He walked over to the side of her bed to find her sleeping. He sat down next to her. He reached out to brush some hair from her face. Within seconds of his movement, her eyes opened. "Harry, what's wrong love? Is everything okay?", said Ginny. "Can I sleep in here tonight?, Harry asked hopefully. Ginny smiled at him. Everything about him drove her crazy but his eyes were her weakness. She could get lost in those eyes forever. "Nightmare'? He sighed, "I couldn't even get sleep to have a Nightmare. I just can't to thinking about you. Parts of me still think I am dreaming, that this isn't real." Ginny leaned up from the mattress and grabbed his face gently. I assure you, Harry, I am very real. She smiled leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry responded immediately by deepening it. He moved his lips over her soft silky ones. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Does this mean I can stay?", he asked talking against her lips. "Yes, but we can't do anything. Hermione is asleep." Harry turned to his left seeing her laying in her bed. "Ooops I forgot sorry", said Harry. "It's okay Harry lets just lay down", said Ginny while yawning. She moved over to the other end of the bed to make room for Harry. She padded the empty spot next to her singling him to get in. With a smile on his face, he climbed in next to Ginny. She snuggled up as close as she could get him. "Is this better", she said speaking into his chest. "Yes much better!", he said throwing his arm over her waist. "Night Harry I love you", she said sleepily. "Night Ginny I love you too."

The next morning Ginny woke feeling restful which is something she hasn't felt since the night Harry left a year ago. She suddenly realized an arm was around her. Waking up from a foggy state of sleep she opened her eyes and found Harry sleeping peacefully next to her. She couldn't help but notice how kid like he looked right now. I wonder if this is what he looked like when he was a kid, she thought to herself. Pushing back the hair from his forehead and running her fingers through his hair she couldn't help but think how soft and silky his hair was. Ginny had always loved the feel of his hair. Running her fingers through his hair is something she had loved to do during the few weeks they dated at the end of her 5th year. It was those memories of their time together that kept her going while Harry was away. "What are you thinking about?", harry said sleepily startling Ginny out of her thought. "Good morning love", she said looking up at him lovingly. "Sleep well?"  
Harry leaned in and kissed her. "I slept amazingly actually. I could get used to waking up with you like this.", he said smiling. Ginny laughed, "Me too, but we have to get up before Mum see's you in here". He started kissing her neck. "Are you sure about that"? She moved her neck to give him better access. "Mmmmm Harry as much as I love what you are doing yes I am sure. Mum will get her wand in a not if she finds you in my bed doing fantastic things to my neck", she said. Harry let a chuckle. "Well thank you, my lips do have a lot of making up to do." A thought suddenly struck Ginny as looked over at Hermione's bed. "Harry where is Hermione?", she asked. "Um I don't know but we don't have worry. Hermione isn't going to tell your Mum." Ginny bit her bottom lip as if debating whether or not she believed him. Harry looked down at her lovingly and said, "Ginny we aren't at school she's not going to say anything. Hermione is my best friend and she's yours as well she not going to tell your Mum. Besides I am sure she and Ron have snuck away for a snog or two." Ginny's laughed, "Your right Harry we have nothing to worry about. I Guess I was worried because I like having you with me so much I don't want anyone to get in the way of that." He stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckle. "Ginny nothing can keep me away from you." A sudden fit of anger hit Ginny. "No nothing just crazy dark wizards out to kill everyone, right? Harry sat got up off her and looked at her with a mix of hurt, anger, and remorse in his eyes. He was hurt that she would say that because he was just doing what he thought was right when he ended things with her. Anger at himself for hurting her and for making her feel like she can't trust me not leave her again. He felt anger at for saying it even if she had every right to say it. Remorse because he hurt the one person that means the most to him. "Ginny that's not far you know why did it. I am sorry I hurt you. You are the most important person to me. I know that ending it didn't do anything to protect considering everything you went through at school that year but I didn't think things like that were going to happen. I thought you would be safe", said Harry trying to get her to understand. "It wasn't just breaking up with me that hurt Harry. In the room of requirements you didn't want me to fight. You agreed with my mom when she tried to get me to stay and just wait for it to be over. It made me feel like you don't believe in my ability to protect myself. It's okay for you risk everything to protect the people you love but not me. I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. I have spent my whole life being protected by my brother who never let do anything I wanted to do because I might get hurt. I need to be able to do things I want to do even if I might get hurt. You do thing all the time that could get you killed and I try my best to support you in those things yet you won't do the same for me, why?", Ginny said with angry with him before adding, "I am not a child anymore. I am not that stupid girl who opened the chamber of secrets anymore. Maybe I needed protection back then but I am strong capable women who can protect herself and the people she loves just as well as you can." Harry was shocked to speak. He opened his mouth to say something anything at all, but nothing came. "Ginny…I…You…", Harry closed his mouth again trying to get his thoughts together. Not wanting to talk anymore Ginny said, "Just leave Harry I ll met you downstairs later." Looking sad and hurt Harry got up and left without a word. Ginny broke down in tears as soon as the door shut. She didn't mean to hurt him but him saying he wouldn't leave again set her off. She understood his reason's even if she didn't agree with him. She knew that Harry would never be happy until Voldemort was dead. That's not what bothered her, what bothered her was that Harry wouldn't let her fight alongside him in the end. She didn't put up much of a fight when he broke up with her because she knew she couldn't change his mind. That didn't stop from trying, but she thought when it came down to the end Harry would realize that she was going to fight with him no matter what happened. She thought he would understand her reason's as much as she understood his. She was the happiest she had ever been when she realized he wasn't dead. That meant they still had a future, but now she was starting to realize it wouldn't be that simple. They were having such a good morning and she had to go and open her mouth. Now he will shut down and avoid her for awhile like he always does when they have a fight. Ginny started thinking about their first fight shortly after they started dating.

 **-flashback-**

Harry was leaning angst the wall just outside the potions classroom waiting for Ginny to get out so he could walk her to her next class. He had taken to doing this because they hardly got to spend any time together because of his detentions with snap and her studying for her owls. It only gave them a few minutes together but he would take all the time he could get with her. Any time with her always made his day better. He still couldn't believe how happy he was. He didn't think he would ever get to experience anything like this. He scared him that he cared so much about Ginny. He had never cared about this much aside from Ron and Hermione, but it was different with Ginny. In just a few short weeks they had been together she had become the most important person in his life. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the door to potions classroom opened and students started coming out. Ginny was one of the last few people to come out. He smiled when he saw her, walked the few steps to her wrapped his arms around her and said, "Hi beautiful how was your class?" He smirked at the blush on her face. It amazed Harry that he could make her blush every time he called her beautiful. It was almost like she didn't believe she was as beautiful as he thought she was. Ginny smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck and greeted him with a light kiss on his lips. "I am better now that you are here." Harry could see something was bothering her. "What happened?", he asked with concern. She let out a sigh, "I just hate being in snaps class. He always takes points away for stupid things unless you're in Slytherin and he gave us an essay to do that has to be done by our next class with him. As if I wasn't busy enough studying for owls next week. All the other teachers aren't giving us any homework because O.W.L's are next week. They are just letting us study. He's a monster." Harry could see how stressed she was. He wanted to make her feel better and take some of her stress away. He remembered his 5th year and how stressed he was about his exams. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "How about we go get some dinner and after I will help you with the essay so you can get it done faster. Then I will rub your shoulders while we sit next to the fire and cuddle. How does that sound?", he said as they started walking hand in hand towards the Great Hall for Dinner. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Have ever told you that you are the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for?", she said smiling up at him. He laughed, "No but I would mind hearing it." She stopped walking turned so that she was facing him and said, "You are the greatest boyfriend ever." Harry smiled down at her, "Well I do try." They started walking again after hearing Ginny stomach growl. Harry chuckled, "Come on let go eat."

After Dinner Harry and Ginny headed to the common room to her essay when they were stopped by one of Ginny's friends. "Hey, Ginny wait up, said the girl. Our study group got moved to tonight instead of tomorrow night." Ginny sighed, "Why", she asked her friend. "I am not sure all I know is it got changed." Ginny ran a hand through her hair in frustration and sighed again. "Okay, what time?" "In about an hour", said her friend. Ginny nodded her head, "Okay that should give me time to start my essay for potions. I ll meet you there." "Okay see you then", said the girl as she ran off. Ginny looked up at Harry, "Sorry Harry I know you want to spend the night by the fire but I can't. Can I get a rain check on that? It sounded so nice especially the shoulder rub, but with exams next week I have to go to this study group." Harry sighed in disappointment but nodded his head in understanding. He had been trying to spend as much time with her as he could before the summer break because he would be able to see her for at least a month or two but he didn't want to get in the way of her studying because he knew that's one of the many things Dean did that frustrated her the most. He would complain about how much time she spent studying. Not wanting to make that same mistake Harry grabbed her hand trying his best to put a smile on his face and said, "It's all right Gin I understand. Let's go get started on your essay." Ginny knew he was more disappointed than he was letting on but she was grateful he didn't put up a fuss about it.

Ginny was sitting on his lap, at harry's insistence because this would be his only time be close to her. They have been working on her essay for about a half and hour before Harry noticed she was falling asleep. "The next you add 2 frog legs and stir counter clockwise for 5 minutes", Harry said explaining the next step in the potion they were working on. When didn't answer from looked up from the essay and over at her, to find she had fallen asleep. "Gin wake up love" Her only response was to lean her head back on his shoulder and cuddle closer to him. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "Ginny you have to wake up so we can finish this before your study group." Still no response from her. Deciding she was too tired to wake up he closed her book, picked her up and carried her to the love seat by the fire. He placed her on his lap, put her head in the space between his shoulder and neck and let her sleep. I 'll just let her nap for a half an hour before her study group, he thought to himself. He was content and comfortable having her cuddle with him he had fallen asleep himself. He was woken up later by Hermione lightly shaking him awake. "Harry wake up", said Hermione. "Huh what's going on", he said rubbing his eyes. "It's after 10 you need to go to bed.", Hermione said in her perfect tone of voice. "What do you mean it's after 10 we just fell asleep.", he said. "Harry you and Ginny have been asleep for almost 3 hours", she said nervously after seeing a shocked look on his face. That was moment Ginny stirred awake. "Whats going on", she said still half asleep. She still hadn't moved her head from Harry's shoulder. Harry started caressing her arm, "Ginny don't be made, but you fell asleep while we were working on your essay. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. You still had a half an hour before your study group so I thought I would let you sleep for a little while. I picked you up and carried here to the couch I guess at point I fell asleep as well.", he said apologetically. Ginny sat up Abruptly, "Wait what time is it". Hermione chose that moment to speak. "It's after 10 almost 11 why?", she asked. "WHAT! Harry how could you let me sleep she jumping off his lap. I missed my study group, she yelled. Now I 'll be behind everyone else, she continued." "Ginny I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. I figured you need sleep so I decided to let you nap, he snapped back at her. You have been running yourself ragged studying for your exams." He knew it wasn't helping the situation by snapping right back at her, but he couldn't help it. He was only trying to help her and she was getting angry with him. Ginny exploded, "Damn it, Harry, you know how hard O.W.L's are. That study group was important. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together but that doesn't give you the right to make me miss my study groups", she was yelling at this point. That's when Harry lost it. "I DIDN'T MAKE YOU MISS ANYTHING", he yelled right back. "I was trying to help you damn it." A voice in the back of his mind was telling him to calm down but he ignored it. He was too angry to care at the moment. "If your version of help is to make me miss my study groups then STOP HELPING ME!, she furiously. "FINE I WILL!", he said glaring at her. "GOOD!", She glared right back at him and stomped off to her dorm room. Both seemed to have forgotten about Hermione because Harry walked angrily up the stairs to his room.

The next morning Hermione confronted Ginny about her fight with Harry on the way to breakfast. "Ginny are alright", she asked. Ginny sighed, "Yes I am fine, she lied. Why do you ask?" Hermione raised on of her eyebrows and gave Ginny a look of disbelief. "Because in case you forgot I witnessed the fight you had with Harry last night. You can't tell me your fine after a fight like that.", she said to her. In all honesty, Ginny really wasn't okay. By the time she had gotten to her room that night she broke down in tears, which is something she rarely did. Growing up in a house full of boys made her that way. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Harry. She had just been so stressed lately, she finally lost her temper. Parts of her knew that he didn't do it on purpose, she had missed her study group because of it. Dean had always trying to mess with your study time because she didn't spend every waking moment with him and it drove her nuts. Ginny knew it wasn't right to compare Harry to Dean but in her angry state of mind, she couldn't help it. She brought out of her thoughts by Hermione waving her hand in front of her face. "Ginny did your hear me?", asked Hermione. Ginny looked over at her friend and said, "Yes I heard you, she sighed. "No I am not okay, she finally admitted. I didn't mean to explode on Harry like that. I have been stressed lately and I took it out on him." Hermione thought for a moment before she spoke, "He was only trying to help you know. I don't think you meant for you to miss your study group." Ginny looked away from her friend. "I know he didn't. What should I do Hermione?" "You Have to talk to him. Tell him you didn't mean what you said", she said walking into the Great Hall. Ginny nodded her head, sat down and started feeling her plate with food hoping Harry would show up soon so she could talk to him. Harry walked in a few minute later with Ron. Ron sat down and started feeling his plate. Harry just grabbed some toast and walked out without even looking at Ginny. She watched his back as he walked away hurt that he would even look at her. She knew he would be mad but she didn't think he would be so mad that he wouldn't even look at her.

Harry avoided Ginny at all costs that day. At breakfast, he grabbed two pieces of toast not bothering to even look in her direction and walked out. He managed to quickly eat lunch before she even got the Great Hall and he skipped Dinner completely, choosing instead to go for a fly on his broom. He knew they needed to talk but he didn't feel like it right now. If studying was so important to her then he wasn't going to get in the way. He hated being away from her but at the same time, he was too upset to be around her. He waited till after curfew to return the common room hoping Ginny would already be in bed. To his relief, no one was in the common room by the time he got back. He went straight to his room to try and get some sleep. What he failed to notice was Ginny sitting on the girl's steps waiting for him to return.  
Ginny watched walk up the steps without saying anything. She knew he had every right to be made at her but that didn't stop her from being hurt and a little mad at him for avoiding her.

The next morning Ginny woke up determined to talk to Harry today. She went to down breakfast to find Harry sitting with Ron, barely picking at his food. Harry didn't notice she her when she walked in. Ginny could see he was distracted, most likely thinking about their fight. She was able to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him. She felt him tense up at her touch. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I am so sorry Harry. I honestly didn't mean to yell at you. I wasn't even really mad at you. I have just been really stressed and I took it out on you. Please talk to me. Avoiding me isn't going to make things better." She kissed his cheek, sat down next to him straddling the seat so she was facing him. She grabbed his face turned it gently so he was looking at her. "Talk to me please", she said pleading with him. She leaned up and kissed him softly trying to get him to see how sorry she was. She lightly bit his bottom lip and ran her tongue along it asking for entrance. He hesitated for a second before giving her entrance to his mouth. Harry melted into the kiss. His greatest weakness was Ginny's lips and all the wonderful thing she did with them. After a minute or so Ginny pulled back enough to speak, resting her forehead on his. "I am sorry", she said again. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled back at you. I know you have been stressed and I am sure me yelling back didn't help", he said in a whisper. He didn't everyone around them to hear. This was a personal conversation between him and Ginny. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, to begin with, Harry. I probably would have yelled back as well if it had been me." "Does this mean you forgive me?", she asked. Harry kissed trying to convey his answer into it. "Yes I forgive you if you forgive me", he said loving the feeling of having her back in his arms. She smiled At him. "I missed you so much yesterday. I have gotten used to you walking me to all my classes it was lonely not having you there", she said leaning in for anther kiss. "Alright you too that's enough of that", said Ron. "Just because I am okay with you too dating doesn't mean I want to see you to kissing.", he continued. Ginny looked over at him "Then don't look Ron", she said annoyed with his interruption. She turned back to Harry, "I am taking a break from studying today. Do you want to go to the lake after classes today?" He smiled at her,"Of course I will love", he said pecking her lips.  
- **end of flashback-**

Ginny decided she better get up and go downstairs before her mother came looking for her. She wasn't going to apologize to Harry for how she felt even if she felt bad about ruining their morning.

Harry had stayed outside Ginny's door lessening to her cry. She hardly ever cried. It was one of the many things he likes about Ginny. So if she was crying then he knew she was really hurting. What made him feel worse was the fact that he had been the one to make her cry. He felt guilty, but he thought she understood. He had already lost his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He couldn't lose her too, he wouldn't survive that. She was his everything. He was just going to have to find away to show her that. He heard Ginny get up off her bed and figured he should head downstairs. I 'll give her some space for awhile, he thought to himself. That seem to be what she needs. He walked down stairs determined to prove to her that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. This was his second chance with Ginny and he didn't want mess it up. 


	4. Chapter 4 making up

Harry did sit next to Ginny at breakfast but he tried to give her space as well. After breakfast, Harry spent most of his Day in the garden trying to come up with way's to show Ginny that he wasn't going anywhere. He knew that Ginny loved him he had no doubt about that, but he also knew that Ginny was afraid of getting hurt again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wished Sirius or Remus was still here so that he could ask them for advice. He could always ask but Ginny was his daughter, it would be odd asking him for advice when it comes to his daughter. I cant talk to Ron he wouldn't know what to do, he thought to himself. Who can I talk to? As if hearing his question Hermione walked over and sat down next to him. What's on your mind, Harry? she asked looking over at him. And Don't tell me anything. You barely said anything to Ginny at breakfast and you have been sitting out here all day. You didn't even come in for lunch. Harry looked over at his best friend and smiled. "I never could get anything past you could I?", he said with a laugh. She returned his smile and said, "I have known for almost 8 years now, Harry. I learned a long time ago how to read you. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to force it out of you?" Harry was grateful he had a friend like Hermione. He hated trying to express how he felt sometimes but Hermione always seemed to be able to understand him no matter how confused he was. He sighed and looked over at her, "Ginny and I got into a fight this morning. As you already know I spent the night with her last night and before you ask, nothing happened we just slept. We were having a great morning talking and snogging when we noticed you weren't in the room Ginny got nervous because she didn't want you to tell about me spending the night with Ginny." "I would never do that", Hermione said interrupting Harry. Harry smiled, "That's what I told her. Ginny told me she didn't want anyone to know because she liked having me so close to her. She didn't want her parents or her brothers to try and keep us apart because of it. I told her nothing could keep me away. It was apparently the wrong thing to say because she freaked out saying, "Nothing but Dark evil wizards trying to kill everyone."

Hermione grimaced, "Oh I think I know where this is going." Harry nodded, "Anyway she then processed to tell me that she thinks I have no faith in her ability to defend herself. She said the break up did hurt her but what hurt more was when I told her she needed to stay in the Room of Requirement and that I didn't want her to fight. I understood her point but I didn't want anything to happen to her. She asked me why it was okay for me to protect her but it wasn't okay for her to protect me. Then she said she didn't need The-Boy-Who-Lived she needed Harry. She asked me to leave after that.

I have been sitting out here trying to think of ways to show her that I won't leave again. I know she doesn't completely trust me in that sense. I hate that I hurt her but at the same time, I thought she understood why I did it. Hermione looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Put yourself in her shoes, Harry. What if it was her that had to do everything you do. What if it was her that broke up with you to protect you. What if it was her that told you not to fight. How would you feel?", she asked him"

Harry suddenly had a new understanding of how Ginny felt. "Bloody Hell I have really screwed up haven't I", he said putting his face in his hands. "Not as bad as you might think", Hermione said putting an arm around him for comfort. "It may not be as bad as you think. She took you back without much of a fight. It's just going to take time is all. As time goes by and you stay by her, support her in anything and let her let her protect you just as much as you protect her. Ginny want's to be your equal not the damsel in distress. She been protected and told what she can and can not do her whole life. Let her be her own person and just be there for her." Harry looked at her in understanding. "Thanks, Hermione! That really helps", he said looking at her with a new found respect. She smiled, "Anytime Harry. I am always here to help.  
There is one thing I can think of to show Ginny you meant what you said."

"Really what is it! he said excitedly. "Go back to school with her. You know McGonagall is letting us go back to redo our 7th year. I am going back for sure. I want to get my N.E.W.T's. Maybe we can convince Ron to come back as well and we can have one final year together. A year at school without life-threatening situations and someone trying to kill us", she said happily.

"That would nice, but it would mean a year without Dumbledore as well", Harry said after a few minutes. "I think he would want you to go back and finish school. He would want you to have a year without having to worry about whether or not your going to die.", she said trying to point out the positive. "Maybe your right", Harry said coming to the same conclusion.

"Of course I am right", she laughed, We better go in dinner will be ready soon." They both got up and started walking back to the house. "Hermione what are you going to do about your parents?", he asked after a minute or two in silence. "I am actually going to talk to Kingsley about it tomorrow. I am not sure if they even remove the memory charm enough to do any good, but I am going to try", she said sadly.

"What if they can't fix it? What will you do then?", he said Sympathetically. She thought for a moment before answering him. "There is nothing I can do. I'll just have to find a way to move on. I don't regret it in case that's what you're thinking. I did the memory charm to protect them. At least this way they are alive and well. I miss them every day, but all I can do is hope that Kingsley will be able to help me fix it. I know my parents will be furious with me for doing it, but I did it to save them and in the end, that's all that matters."

"You know that Ron and I will help you right?", Harry said. "We will find a way to help your parents no matter what it takes.", he continued when he didn't get a response. Hermione stopped walking, turned toward's him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Harry for always being my best friend.", she said trying not to cry.

"No Hermione thank you for always being there to help me with whatever I throw at you. I couldn't have done the hunt without you. You have always stayed by my side and I will always be grateful for that. The day we became friends changed my life forever.", he said hugging her right back. They let go of each other and headed back to the house. "Oh, Hermione I need a favor. Will you switch beds with me tonight? I need to talk to Ginny and I don't want to keep you up.", he asked.

Hermione smirked, "Talking huh. Is that what you call it?", she said raising one eyebrow. "I am just talking I promise", he said smiling at her. Hermione nodded her head and laughed. "I don't mind switching tonight but I need your cloak so I can sneak back in the morning before wakes up.", she said smiling back at him. "Deal", he said as he opened the door for her.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Harry snuck downstairs with his cloak quietly going into Ginny's room. Harry walked over to Hermione's bed to give her the cloak. To his surprise, she was up waiting for him. "Here", he said handing her the cloak. "Thanks for doing this Hermione I really appreciate it."

She grabbed the cloak from and headed for the door. Before she opened the door she turned to him and said, "No problem I am happy to help. Good luck!", she said walking out. Harry walked over to Ginny's bed, he laid down next to her throwing an arm around her waist. He could hear her soft snores the closer he got to her. He hated to wake her up but they need to talk.

"Ginny baby wake up", he said and as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He moved to lips and then down her neck. Ginny started to wake up when he moved back to her lips. "Mmmm", she moaned opening her eyes. "Harry what are you doing in here", she asked.

He laid on his side putting his head on the pillow next to her. "We need to talk. I have been thinking about what you said this morning, You have every right to be mad at me. If our places had been switched and it was you that had to do everything I did and you had done the things to me that I did to you I would have been upset too. I can only apologize so many times. You may not believe me now but I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, Ginny. I am going to show you that I am not going anywhere and from now on we will make choices to together. Through good or bad we are a team. I won't make the same mistake twice I promise. You have given me second chance and I am going to try not to mess it up.

Ginny loved when Harry was like this. Caring and gentle but not so gentle that he treated her like glass. He was soft and loving in his touches and his words melted her heart. "I am going to hold you to that . No, take backs. You are stuck with me forever.", she said placing a hand on the side of his cheek. Harry smiled at her, "That sounds absolutely fantastic! I love you so much. I have good news for you as well.", he said pulling her closer to him. "I am going back to Hogwarts with you." Ginny sat straight up with wide eyes. She was shocked she didn't think he would want to go back.

"Not that I am complaining but why?" Harry sat up wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately before saying, "Because we spent the last year apart. I think what we need most right now is time together. A chance to make up for lost time we could have had together. While I was away the only thing I wanted was you. Now that I have you there is no way I am letting you go. Remember when we first started dating and I told you I wished I had noticed you sooner so that we could have months or maybe even years together?"

She nodded her head yes. "I meant what I said. I wish we had more than just a few weeks we had together. I wished I told you how felt during the summer regardless if you were dating Dean or not. Now I have that chance and I am taking it. I am actually kind of excited. We will be in the same classes and we can play Quidditch together again. Since we will be in the same year we can study together.", he said resting his forehead on hers.

Ginny took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "You forgot to about snogging. We have lot's and lot's of snogging to make up for.", she said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Mmmm yes we mustn't forget that.", he said kissing her again.

He moved his lips over hers while nibbling on her bottom lip. Ginny moaned and open her mouth for him. He wasted no time exploring her mouth with his tongue. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled her down on the bed and rolled on top of her. He started kissing down her neck giving her love bites all the down till he reached her breast's. Harry took a moment to appreciate how beautiful they were. This was the first time he had seen her without a bra. They got into some pretty intense make-out sessions when they first started dating but they hadn't gotten this far. Harry leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples. Ginny moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Harry that feels so good don't stop." She arched her chest into his mouth giving him better access. She could feel herself became wet from the pleasure he was giving her. Harry moved to her other breast giving it equal attention. "More Harry More", she chanted. Harry began moving down her stomach kissing every inch he could before reaching her pajama pants. He looked up at her silently asking for permission to take them off. She nodded her head. Harry didn't waste any time pulling them off her and continued kissing down her body. He looked at the most intimate part of her. It was beautiful and arousing all at once. He put his head between her legs and licked her with his tongue. "Uh Uh mmmm oh", was all she could get out. He stopped and looked up at her. "Ginny I have never done this before so I need you to show me where it feel's good the most." She moved her hand between her legs and put her finger on her clit. "Right here", she said barely able to speak. Harry wasted no time and immediately attacked her clit, sucking and licking it as if it was ice cream. To Harry, she tasted sweet like honey. He couldn't get enough of it. Ginny couldn't speak. All she could do was moan. Lessening to the sweet sounds she was making only egged him on more. Harry was hard as a rock almost to the point of it being painful. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his face. "Oh Oh Oh UH UH oh..oh Harry I am gonna come.", she warned him. Almost as soon as she said it she exploded. She started screaming out her orgasm but Harry silenced her with a deep kiss. He pulled back when she was done, with a smile on his face. He loved that he could make her feel like that. After her body calmed down she opened her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. "Harry that was amazing", she said pulling him down for a kiss. She pulled away enough to speak. Her lip's less than an inch away from him. "I think it's your turn now." "You don't have to Ginny. I didn't do that to get anything in return. I did it because I wanted to do something special for you.", he said lovingly.

"I want to", she said breathlessly. Being this close to him always made her feel breathless. "Now take off your clothes", she ordered. He did as she asked first taking off his shirt then pant's and finally his boxers. He laid back on top of her starting to kiss her again. Ginny could feel something hard poking her thigh. She became even wetter then she was before. She wanted him so bad but she wanted to give him something first. She rolled them over she was on top. She kissed down his neck and chest making her way down to his most intimate part. Getting her first good look at it she was in aww of how big he was at least 8 inches. She had never seen one before but she had heard girls at school talk about them and if any of those conversation were true then Harry was definitely above average.

Harry smirked, "See something you like Gin?" She moved her eyes back up to his face. "Oh most definitely", she said with a smile.

Without another word she moved to his hard member and started to run her tongue down it. After a few strokes with her tongue, she brought her whole mouth over him and took halfway in before she started alternating between sucking and licking.

"Oh, Merlin Ginny that feels fantastic. Don't stop baby.", he said panting. She took him in further fitting the rest of him in her mouth till his tip hit the back of her throat.

Harry moaned in response. He had never felt anything so amazing so wonderful in his life. She moved her head up and down over him, sucking and licking like it was a lollypop. "Ginny…I am…I am gonna", but before he could finish he exploded her mouth." Ginny pulled away and watched him explode. She was proud of herself. She had just given the man she loved the greatest pleasure he has ever experienced.

Harry pulled her down on top of him kissing her as if his life depended on it. When oxygen becomes a necessity he pulled away. "I love you so much, Ginny Weasley. Thank you for that gift. It was amazing.", he said wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. Ginny gently placed her hand on his face, looking into his beautiful green eyes trying to convey to him how much she loved him. She could see the love he had for her in his eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence, both content to just look at the other. Harry broke the silence first. "Thank you for loving me, Ginny. Thank you for giving a second chance to us and believing in me. My life only had one direction before I realized my feeling for you. It was all about Riddle and the prophecy and whether or not I would survive each year of school, but you gave me another option. An option to be happy and in love. You gave me the option of a future I didn't think I could ever have. Thank you for putting up with my thick-headedness. Can't believe it took me so long to notice you and realize my feeling for you. This is the beginning of our lives together and I know it will only get better from here.", he said smiling at her lovingly and leaned down for a kiss.

Ginny couldn't believe Harry was talking to her like this. For him to be this open and venerable was something he never did. He was always so closed off and guarded. She knew this was his way of showing her that he trusted her with his heart. He was giving her a gift and she was going to grab it and never let go. Having his heart is all she has ever wanted from him and she was going treasure it always. Ginny broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"I have been in love with you since my 3rd year Harry and that will never change. The happiest day of my life was the day you kissed me in that common room. I am just glad you finally noticed me as more than just Ron's little sister.", she said with a smile. She brushed her lips over his in a soft kiss. Harry cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. His tongue found it's way into her mouth brushing up against her tongue. They both started battling each other for dominance over the kiss. Harry took the arm that was wrapped around her waist and started to caress her back lightly moving his hand up and down her back. It had it desired effect, it distracted her enough that Harry was able to win dominance in the kiss. He rolled her over on her back and started kissing down her neck. He found her pulse point where her neck met her shoulders and sucked on it incising a moan out of Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him and started running her hands up and down his back. It was in that moment that Ginny remembered something very important.

"Harry….wait…oh, that's nice…mmmm…Harry wait we have to stop." Harry brought his head up and looked at her.

"What's wrong Gin?", he asked worried that he pushed her too far. Seeing the look on his face Ginny was able to see how worried he was. She knew she had to put his mind at ease.

"If we are going to do this we need to do the contraceptive charm. I don't think we are ready for kids yet love. Someday definitely but not today.", she said with a smile.

A look of realization crossed Harry's face. Oh, bloody hell Gin I am sorry I wasn't even thinking I am sorry. Um….do you know the charm? I haven't….uh…I don't know.." Ginny took pity on him by placing a finger on his lips. "Harry relax I know the charm. Hand me My wand will you?", she said pointing to her wand sitting on her bedside table. Harry grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Wait, Ginny, He said looking down at her lovingly, are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "I am ready Harry. I want this with you.", she said pointing her wand at her flat stomach and murmured a charm Harry didn't recognize. Her stomach glowed bright purple for a few seconds then went back to normal. Ginny handed her wand back to Harry so he could place it back on the nightstand. He climbed back on top of her resting most of his weight on his forearms. Ginny cupped his face with both hands and kissed him, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry gladly gave it. He moaned at the feel of her tongue tangling with his. Harry kissed and sucked his way down her neck. "OH OH", Ginny moaned. He moved down her chest suckling on one of her hard nipples. Ginny wrapped her arms around his head, arched her chest up into his mouth, loving the feeling of his skilled mouth on her breast. He switched to her other nipple giving it equal attention. Harry put one of his hands in between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb. It felt so good, Ginny couldn't even form full words. "Oh.. OH.. UH.. OH. Harry…Mmm..More.", she managed to get out before her first organism hit her.

Harry being the quick thinker muffled her screams with a kiss. When she stopped screaming Harry released her mouth from his own. "Harry I need you now", she panted. She could feel his hardness pocking her inner thigh and it was driving her crazy with want.

"I 'll be as gentle as possible as I can. If you need me to stop tell me okay?", he said kissing her. "Okay", she said breathlessly.

Harry positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. He nearly lost himself right there. She was so warm, wet and tight. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. It took all his self-control not to move faster into her. He slowly moved in and out of her when he felt a bearer. He looked at Ginny with love before he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back into her harder this time and felt the bearer break. Ginny closed her eyes and cried out in pain.

"Harry, stop moving for second", she pleaded. He stopped moving to let her adjust to him. He kissed both of her cheeks, forehead and finally her lips. "You okay Ginny", he asked with a voice of concern.

She opened her eyes looked at him smiled and said, "Yes I am fine. It just hurt at first but I am okay now.", she said trying to assure him that she was okay. "You can move now", she continued. Harry started moving his hips again slow at first, then he picked up speed. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, spreading her legs wider making it easier for him to hit her G spot.  
"Uh..Gin…Oh, you feel so good!", he grunted moving faster with each thrust. Ginny bit her bottom lip trying not to scream. Harry felt a tingle at the bottom of his spin, he knew he was getting close to his release. "Ginny I am…close."

"Just a bit longer Harry", she panted. He moved slowing his pace to try and hold out for her. She moaned, "Faster." Harry picked up his speed but that only caused to do what he was trying to prevent, he exploded into her. "Oh bloody hell I am sorry Gin", he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Harry it was our first time. From what the girl's say at school the usually finishes first anyway." Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. She grind back at him. "what? she said with a giggle"

"Ginny Weasley you deserve more than that". He kissed you're her soft lips before saying, "Give a few minutes and I ll spend the rest of the night making it up to you."

Ginny smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips. "Promise?"  
Harry kissed her like his life depended on it before responding. "I promise!"

Harry kept his promise. He spent all night making it up to Ginny and she couldn't have been happier. 


End file.
